Short Talk
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Pembicaraan Erwin Smith bersama Hanji Zoe jelang detik-detik terakhir masa lajang mereka. /Short fic. /RnR?


Sebuah momen paling membahagiakan bagi para pasangan seluruh dunia yang memadu kasih, mengikat tali cinta mereka ke dalam jalinan pernikahan yang abadi.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh pasangan mempelai yang kini tengah menyatukan janji suci di hadapan penghulu dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap haru ke arah mereka berdua.

"Erwin Smith, apakah kau bersedia menerima Hanji Zoe sebagai isterimu dalam senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin─"

"**APA?** Sembarangan! Keluarga Smith mana mungkin miskin!"

"Hanji! Kau ngomong ap─"

"Kau jadi pendamping, diam dan dengar saja, _Heichou!_"

"Tenanglah, Sayang,"

"Anda terlihat tidak sabaran calon Nyonya Smith. Baiklah, kita ulangi. Erwin Smith, apakah kau bersedia menerima Hanj─"

"BERSEDIAAAAA!"

"KENAPA KAU YANG JAWAB DODOL!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title: Short Talk**

**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk,"

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok lelaki gagah nan tampan tersenyum jumawa dalam balutan jas mempelai pria berwarna putih yang disematkan mawar merah di bagian dada.

"Hanji, sebentar lagi acara dimulai. Ayo, makanlah sedikit. Aku tahu semalaman kau belum makan," ujar Erwin sambil memeluk pundak wanita berkacamata yang akan menyandang status sebagai isterinya tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi,"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu sibuk, Sayang?"

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar gugup sekali. Rasanya mau pingsan,"

Erwin menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna kemudian mencium dahi sang isteri. "Kenapa kau tidak menyimpan rasa gugup itu setelah acara ini selesai?"

"Hah?" Hanji mengerjapkan matanya berpikir namun akhirnya mengerti apa maksud calon suaminya tersebut. "Pikiranmu itu..." sambil mengukir seringai geli pada bibirnya.

Pria _blonde_ itu mencium pipi sang calon isteri dengan lembut. Wanita berambut cokelat itu jelas saja kelabakan dan berusaha menepis pelukan Erwin dengan wajah memerah malu.

_Kok tiba-tiba Erwin jadi genit, sih?!_

"Kau..." iris biru menatap iris kecokelatan di depannya intens. "─semakin feminin,"

"T-t-tentu saja!" sahut Hanji berusaha menahan semburat merah di pipinya untuk tidak mencuat keluar namun gagal.

"Bisa beri tahu aku apa alasannya?"

"A-alasan? Ka-kalau bersamamu aku jadi tidak bisa tenang, tahu!"

Hanji keceplosan. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam menghujam lantai. Erwin pasti marah.

Atau minimal terkejut.

"AH! M-maaf..."

Wanita berkacamata itu berdiri dari tempat duduk, membuat ujung gaun putihnya turun menyapu lantai.

Tangan Hanji meraih kain gorden dan dengan tidak tahu malunya, malah dipakai untuk menyusut ingus─drama banget, 'kan.

"Hanji─"

"Erwin, apa kau memang sudah yakin akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku? Aku hanyalah seorang ilmuwan gila Titan yang tidak punya apa-apa kecuali anak-anakku," ujar Hanji sambil menggulung tubuhnya ke kain gorden terdekat.

"Kurasa itu salah," Erwin meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Hanji yang diselimuti gorden. "Kau adalah dirimu sendiri tanpa sandiwara. Kau baik hati dan penyayang. Aku beruntung jatuh cinta pada satu-satunya Hanji Zoe di dunia ini,"

Ngik.

Sumvah itu kalimat tergombal yang pernah diucapkan komandan Skuad Elit di detik-detik terakhir masa lajangnya. Erwin bahkan sampai menampar mukanya sendiri berkali-kali, tidak percaya kalau barusan ia mengatakan sesuatu di luar _image_.

"Po-pokoknya─"

**BRAK**

"JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG MAYOR SEMBARANGAN _CHIEF!_ BERSABARLAH SAMPAI MALAM PERTAMA!"

Mendadak Sasha datang menerjang jatuh Irvin sambil tetap mengulek kentang di mulutnya.

"Erm, Nak, ini ruang pribadi..."

_[[[Erwin's Mind]]]_

'_APAAN SIH ANAK INI LAGI ASYIK KOK GANGGU!'_

"Mempelai pria dan wanita silahkan keluar menuju pelaminan," terdengar suara dari luar.

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, Hanji menarik lengan Erwin dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si calon suami.

"Erwin,"

"Apa?"

"Ketiga anakku boleh dibawa tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah,"

"Tidak, kita sudah sepakat, Sayang. Kasihan para tamu nanti,"

"Lalu─" Hanji mendaratkan kecupan sekilas di dahi lelaki pirang tersebut. "─kalau kita mengucapkan janji sambil bermanuver, bagaimana?"

Erwin tersenyum lembut kebapakan sambil membelai pipi Hanji yang halus. "Tidak. Tapi kau tidak perlu bermanuver jika mau terbang malam nanti,"

**BLUSH**

Wajah putih wanita jangkung itu langsung merona hebat.

"B-berisik!"

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Cover fic-nya punya **avamura.** SJKSJKSJK. Tadinya saya mau bikin EruHan multichap dengan konsep yang beda dengan ini, sayangnya kepentok, dan akhirnya ngelanjutin yang lain deh~ /dubidubidam/ Asyik juga ngebayangin percakapan mereka sebelum melepas masa lajang~ Ambigu gitu, hshshshshs. Maaf kalau di fic ini masih banyak kekurangan m(_ _)m

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk saya di Review?


End file.
